Pour Inko
by Ilunae
Summary: Beaucoup de personnes avaient cru en Izuku et, l'avaient soutenu.


Bonjour,

Voici une fic pour l'anniversaire d'Inko.

Pairings : Bakudeku. Kirimina est aussi mentionné.

* * *

Beaucoup de personnes avaient cru en Izuku et, l'avaient soutenu. Il y avait d'abord All Might, son idole, qui lui avait donné son alter. Son mentor avait été la première personne qui lui avait dit qu'il pouvait devenir un héro.

C'était donc grâce à lui si Izuku avait pu réaliser son rêve. Il avait pu entrer à Yuei et, travailler pour devenir un héro. Izuku serait toujours reconnaissant envers l'ancien héro numéro un.

Il y avait ensuite, ses amis. Izuku s'en était fait beaucoup pendant ses années à Yuei. Uraraka qui l'avait empêché de tomber le jour de l'examen d'entrée de Yuei. Plus tard, il l'avait sauvée du robot géant pendant l'épreuve physique. C'était grâce à cela s'il avait réussi l'examen.

Cela n'avait pas bien commencé avec Iida mais, ils étaient devenus très vite bons amis. Son ami l'avait beaucoup soutenu et aidé. Il continuait de s'inquiéter pour lui depuis qu'ils étaient devenus des héros professionnels.

Todoroki qui lui aussi avait dû apprendre à faire de son pouvoir le sien. Kirishima qui était devenu un héro très viril. La compagne de ce dernier, Ashido qui lui avait appris à danser.

Aoyama qui lui aussi avait un alter qui n'était pas adapté à son corps. Ce dernier lui avait donné de très bons conseils pour mieux contrôler son alter. Lui aussi continuait de s'occuper d'Izuku depuis qu'ils étaient adultes. A chaque fois qu'il venait lui rendre visite, il lui ramenait du fromage.

Puis, il y avait Kacchan. Cela n'avait pas toujours été rose avec son ami d'enfance. Pendant des années, Kacchan l'avait rejeté. Izuku avait compris pourquoi pendant leur première année à Yuei quand ils s'étaient battus un soir.

Depuis leur relation s'était beaucoup améliorée. Ils étaient devenus de vrais rivaux. Kacchan avait commencé à lui donner des conseils pour améliorer sa technique. Il l'avait aidé à s'entraîner.

Comme il était au courant pour One for all, Izuku pouvait toujours lui parler de ses problèmes avec son alter. Kacchan l'avait beaucoup soutenu pendant toutes ces années. Bien sûr, il le faisait toujours à sa façon.

"T'as intérêt de me montrer ce que tu vaux, foutu nerd !"

Ils étaient toujours en compétition. Kacchan comptait toujours devenir le meilleur des héros qui surpasserait même All Might. Izuku avait bien l'intention de le surpasser.

Même après toutes ces années, Kacchan continuait à le pousser à avancer. Il restait son héro. Son image de la victoire. Il ne fallait que quelques mots de la part de Kacchan pour le rendre plus motivé que jamais. Cela ne changerait jamais.

Il y avait cependant une autre personne très importante pour Izuku. Une personne qui avait toujours été là pour lui depuis sa naissance. Sa mère, bien sûr.

Sa mère avait toujours tout fait pour lui. Elle avait culpabilisé quand elle avait appris qu'il n'avait pas d'alter. Cela n'avait pourtant pas été de sa faute. Elle n'avait rien eu à voir là-dedans.

Suite au départ de son père pour l'étranger, Inko avait beaucoup travaillé pour subvenir aux besoins d'Izuku. Quand elle avait appris qu'il avait été accepté à Yuei, elle avait été heureuse pour lui.

Il ne lui avait pas dit la vérité au sujet de One for all mais, elle avait accepté ses explications. Elle était très occupée mais, elle avait quand même pris le temps de faire son costume de héro.

Izuku savait qu'elle s'était très souvent inquiétée pour lui pendant sa période à Yuei. Il fallait dire qu'il s'était brisé les os à plusieurs reprises. A un moment, elle avait même voulu le retirer de son école.

All Might avait cependant réussi à la faire changer d'avis. Inko avait reconnu avoir fait des erreurs avec lui mais, elle lui avait promis de tout faire pour le soutenir.

Izuku avait donc fait de son mieux pour lui montrer qu'elle avait eu raison de le laisser repartir pour Yuei. Il avait fini par réaliser son rêve en devenant un héro professionnel.

Il continuait de faire de son mieux pour la rendre fière de lui. Bien sûr, Inko continuait de s'inquiéter pour lui.

"Fais bien attention à toi, Izuku !" lui disait-elle à chaque fois qu'ils se parlaient.

Izuku était donc très reconnaissant envers sa mère. Il lui faisait très souvent des cadeaux. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une occasion spéciale pour lui en faire un. Dès qu'il voyait quelque chose qui pourrait lui plaire, il le lui achetait.

Bien sûr, il n'oubliait jamais son anniversaire. Pour cette année, il avait décidé de lui acheter des fleurs. Kacchan avait fait gâteau pour l'occasion. Leur fille, Sekai avait aussi voulu lui faire un petit cadeau.

"Dis Papa Deku ! Tu penses que Mamie va aimer mon cadeau ?" lui demanda la petite fille qui tenait son paquet entre ses mains.

"Bien sûr, Sekai-chan !"

"Ouais !" intervint Kacchan. "T'es ma fille ! C'est donc le meilleur cadeau qui existe !"

Sekai sourit. Une fois arrivés, Izuku sonna et, attendit que sa mère vint leur ouvrir. Elle avait à peine ouvert la porte que la petite fille fonça sur elle.

"Bon anniversaire Mamie !" dit-elle avec un grand sourire. "J'ai un cadeau pour toi !"

"Oh Sekai-chan ! C'est très gentil !" dit Inko en acceptant de prendre le petit paquet.

Sekai se mit à sautiller sur place.

"Ouvre ! Ouvre ! Ouvre !"

Inko ouvrit donc le paquet et, en sortit un collier de perles.

"Ça te plaît ? Je l'ai fait toute seule !"

"Oh ! Merci beaucoup Sekai-chan !"

Puis, Inko se mit à pleurer.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
